thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Railroad Trouble Special Edition - PC Beta
Railroad Trouble - Special Edition on PC as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 is the next and second installment, inspired by Julian14Bernardino, VL437, TheTonicTrouble, ZachLegoManiac, and xJC4Rx, and made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator *Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Master, The Doc (Both wise, kind, and helpful) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as King Burk (Both strong) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge (Both vain) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant (Both smart) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 (Both old) *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 2 *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue and Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Person 2 and Child 3 (All wise and kind) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk (Both Western) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy (Both the main females) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient (Both Western) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Child 4 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Emma (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 5 *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Melissa (from Porky's Railroad) as Child 6 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Singing Woman (Both beautiful) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 4 *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 6 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo), Little Chug (from Little Chug), Rasmus (from Rasmus), Edgar (from Dougal), and Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Children 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 *Sally (from Cars) as Child 13 *Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Film Editor *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Voice Editor *Leo and Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editor *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 9 *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill *Scott (from Dinosaur Train) as Ben *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 14 *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 *Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as People 11 and 12 *Hegrid as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 13 *Chad the Truck as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Susie (from Susie the Little Blue Coupe) as Child 15 *Shawn (from The Alphabet Adventure) as Person 14 *Sir Regiand (from Madeline) as Grogh's Henchman 6 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Weasels as The Policemen *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 15 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 16 *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 17 *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Announcer *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Master Grogh the Hellish (Both the main villains) *Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Male Announcer *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Dog *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 18 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Troublesome Trucks as the Vegetable Army *Thomas as Rayman *and more Gallery for the Parts Gallery for the Characters Casey Jr in his night janitor's outfit .png|Casey Jr as Agent Ed Mickeymouseworks.jpg|Minnie Moue as The Female Narrator Sorcerer_Mickey_Mouse_2.png|Mickey Mouse as The Male Narrator holiday-mcqueen.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Child 1 Toyland_Express_as_Doc_.png|Toyland Express as King Doc Rustee_Rails_as_Agent_Xyz_.png|Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz latest..png|Montana as Burk Harry Hogwarts as The Judge..png|Harry Hogwarts as The Judge Tootle as Ace Ventura.png|Tootle as The Elephant Jebidiah the Old Chimney Sweep..png|Jebidiah as Person 1 Wilson as Winslow dancing..png|Wilson as Child 2 Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1..png|Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 1 Blue and Huey as Child 3 and Person 2..png|Blue and Huey as Child 3 and Person 2 Ivor the Puppet on Strings..png|Ivor as The Clerk Tillie in her belly dancing outfit .png|Tillie as Princess Suzy Toots_as_The_Insane_Patient_.png|Toots as The Insane Inmate budgie-1.jpg|Budgie as Child 4 Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2..png|Silver Fish as Grogh's Henchman 2 Emma as Child 5..png|Emma as Child 5 Jacob as Grogh's Henchman 3..png|Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 3 Melissa as Child 6..png|Melissa as Child 6 Minvera is ready to dive in..png|Minvera as The Singing Woman Category:UbiSoftFan94 Music for Railroad Trouble *01-Ski_Slope *02-Plain-01 *02-Plain-02 *02-Plain-03 *02-Plain-04 *02-Plain-05 *03-Cave-01 *03-Cave-02 *03-Cave-03 *03-Cave-04 *04-Karota-01 *04-Karota-02 *04-Karota-03 *04-Karota-04 *04-Karota-05 *05-Moats-01 *05-Moats-02 *05-Moats-03 *05-Moats-04 *05-Moats-05 *05-Moats-06 *05-Moats-07 *05-Moats-08 *06-Canyon-01 *06-Canyon-02 *06-Canyon-03 *06-Canyon-04 *06-Canyon-05 *06-Canyon-06 *07-Cocktail-01 *07-Cocktail-02 *07-Cocktail-03 *07-Cocktail-04 *08-Pyramide-01 *08-Pyramide-02 *08-Pyramide-03 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-01 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-02 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-03 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-04 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-05 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-06 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-07 *09-Grogha_Gola_Plant-08 *10-Grogh_HQ-01 *10-Grogh_HQ-02 *11-Credits Sound Effects *Lightsaber Sound Effects *Blaster Sound Effects *Stormtrooper Voices Part 1 *Stormtrooper Voices Part 2 *Force Sound Effects Part 1 *Force Sound Effects Part 2 *The Phantom Menace Lightsaber Sounds Part 1 *The Phantom Menace Lightsaber Sounds Part 2 *Saber Sounds *FXHome.com Saber Sounds *FXHome.com Saber Drone Sounds *FXHome.com Saber On Off *FXHome.com Saber Double-Bladed *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Lightsaber Sounds *Sword Sounds *Sounddogs.com *Index Sound Effects *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Human Sound Effects Storyline *The story follows Agent Casey Junior, a clumsy circus engine janitor, who works on the Mothership Albatross. While playing with his train set after giving a present to his father, Montana, who loves someone, Casey grabs a strange can, and drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, then spits the fluid out onto the ground. The liquid accidentally lands on some screws, which suddenly come to life, and unscrew themselves. Incredibly shocked by this, and when he looks at the can and sees that leaking some odd flash from itself, Casey screams in terror and runs around in panic. He suddenly stops and looks at some garbage disposter, and with a second thought, he throws the can down the garbage chute, grateful to get rid of that stuff. The can plummets down on the planet Earth, where a chum named Cerberus, is kicked out of the bar by Mary, a bar lady, before the can falls down on top of his head and lands in his hands. He drinks it, but finds it tasting strange, comments it to be no ordinary beer, then starts floating, and drops the can, which transforms everything around the Island. Cerberus takes the can, but has all the drinks on him, decides to give everybody a taste, and laughs evilly. In the court, Casey's uncle, Harry Hogwarts, The Judge, states that Casey is guilty on breaking the rules and is commanded to repair the damage done. The Ringmaster plans Casey to collect his coach, a flatbed, two boxcars, four cabless coaches, a flatbed, and a cage wagon, while on his quest to retrieve the can, and after Casey retrieves the container, they return to the Mothership Albatross, and Casey's mission will be accomplished and perfection. While the plan is in action, Casey enters Cerberus's room, and accidentally scares Minvera away, but fails to reach the can, whacks Cerberus in the face, then briefly chokes him. Casey grabs onto a bit of the castle, but pulls himself and the wagons out of the room, and crashes into a snowy landscape. The Ringmaster is in a rough transmition, but is telling Casey that he is his own, and will have to bring back the container, although the Ringmaster is unsure wether Casey is there. Casey is bewildered when two ski sticks and two skis land in front of him before he grabs them all and decides to ski down the mountain. He skis down the mountain. A person named Barker the Wicked Pharmacist joins the viking Cerberus and makes a powerful substance out of the tonic named groga (although not mentioned until much later). Once at the end, Casey meets Princess Tillie, who is the daughter of the King Doctor Toyland Express. The doctor can help Casey on his quest, but has been captured by his robot suitcase named Samson. His toasters have gone bonkers as well. After being freed from his own prison, the King tells Casey that he can create a machine that can launch him into Cerberus's palace. However, Cerberus's henchman have already raided the doc's machine, so Casey must find and collect parts of the machine that are stolen. Casey finds the parts and is launched into Cerberus's castle. All the guards in the area go after Casey, but are no match for him, as he already pulls through to find that one guard disassembles a bridge. Casey overcomes this by using all the powers he has gotten and finds Cerberus in his sith lord's outfit, resembling the can that started the whole nasty event. Casey defeats Cerberus never the less after a chase and knocking him in a pit, where they fight to the end. Cerberus tells Casey that he's won and asks if he's happy after getting hurt and not ready to play any more. He was fed with that stupid and gave it back to Casey, who promptly takes the can and celebrates by dancing. When Tillie finds Casey, the two both become lovers. 12 Parts Throughout The Movie *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 1 - The Intro With Casey Jr Drinking and Throwing Away A Can Before Going To Earth To Repair The Damage Done! *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 2 - Free The Toyland Express and Get Six Springs Hidden in the Barry Scrapyard HQ *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 3 - Getting Six Springs Hidden In The Barry Scrapyard HQ and Training Part 1 *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 4 - Find the Toyland Express Six Propeller Blades at the Moats *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 5 - Training Part 2 and Meeting Up With Tootle and Getting Six Jumping Stones *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 6 - Swimming Underneath The Water and Meeting Up With Johnny in the Glacier Cocktail and Finding Six Feathers for the Toyland Express *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 7 - Going to the Pyramid in Disguise and Meet Toots Before Going Down a Hole and Following the Right Faces *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 8 - Find Six Dominoes Finding and Training Part 3 before Getting Six Wild Piggies *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 9 - Getting Angry With Tillie Of Making A Fool Of Herself And Finding Barker And His Guards Putting Animals Into Crates *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 10 - Finding The Magic Rude Edward In A Furious Battle Before Building A Machine *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 11 - Going Into Cerberus's HQ and Defeating The Guards *Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Part 12 - Meeting Up With Cerberus And The Final Battle to Retrieve the Can And The Ending Credits With Characters In Love Category:UbiSoftFan94 Footage: (Episodes) *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr. and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Casey Jr., Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Emma's Carnival Special (Alec Baldwin) *Trouble for Casey Jr. (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr) *Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Toots Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr) *A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr) *Jebidiah's Tightrope (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (George Carlin) *Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin) *No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Tootle's Predicament (George Carlin) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr) *A New Friend for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Tyler (Mark Moraghan) *Ivor Owns Up (George Carlin) *Frank (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toyland Express, Benny, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) (Sing-Along Songs) *Down by the Docks *Casey Junior *The Three Caballeros *Saludos Amigos *Casey Junior, We Love You *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Mickey Mouse *Tootle's Sea Trip *Budgie the Helicopter *Blue`s Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be A Disney Character *A Really Useful Disney Character *Disneyland`s Song *Sodor Railway`s Song *Roll Call *Snow *Navigation *Little Engines *Hear the Engines Coming Category:UbiSoftFan94